


But sis... She's-

by ItsRainingAme



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Gen, Tsubasa's 13, Tsubasa's parents are here, after the mass disappearance, i wanted to write angst, it ends happily i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRainingAme/pseuds/ItsRainingAme
Summary: The Mass Disappearance left Tsubasa with a lot of unanswered questions, and complicated emotions...Thankfully, her friends are there to help.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	But sis... She's-

It's been a few weeks since the Mass Disappearance. 

Tsubasa's been having nightmares every night since then.

The crowd...

The audience...

The performers...

Her sister, her beloved sister, disappearing right in front of her.

"Why me... Why was I spared?" This thought lingered in the back of her mind ever since.

She stayed in her room.

She didn't want to talk to anyone.

Not Touma.

Not Itsuki.

"TSUBASA! AYAHA'S DEAD! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT?!" Her dad tells her this for the 20th time.

"But sis... She's-" Tears start forming in her eyes.

"She's still alive...! I just know it." She fights back the tears in her eyes.

"Tsubasa, honey, I know you want her alive. We do too but..." Her mom intervenes.

"THAT'S WRONG!" She runs back to her room, tears running down her cheeks.

Locked inside her room, she looks around.

The photo her grandma sent her...

Her sister's first live concert...

She then goes on her phone.

"This video..." The tears come down harder.

It's the video of Ayaha's birthday party.

Tsubasa sung her a song as a surprise.

She remembers her expression...

Pure joy, the largest smile she ever saw on her sister's face.

"Sis... Are you really..." She thinks to herself.

She then remembers the promise she made with her sister.

"Sis! I promise that we'll stand on stage together!" She looked at her sister with sparkling eyes.

"You'll make a great idol Tsubasa. I'll be waiting for that day." Ayaha gives her a smile and pats her head.

The thought of this memory once again brings her tears.

She remembers her sister's radiant smile, the looks on her parents faces, the happiness she felt.

Time passed, and nothing got better.

"I'm sorry for your loss Tsubasa." Everyone told her the same thing.

Her friends, her family.

"But that's wrong... She's not." She would always think to herself.

She had no proof, but she knew that she was alive.

But it only got worse.

Everyone she knew, except for Itsuki and Touma, who she's been avoiding, all told her the same thing.

"Your sister's dead Tsubasa. You need to accept that and move forward."

Eventually she believed them.

She pushed her friends away and locked herself in her room.

"I don't want to be an idol anymore."

That was it.

She gave up on her dream.

No on was able to get through to her.

Not her counslor...

Not her family...

She pushed everyone away.

Until...

"Tsubasa!" She hears a familiar voice.

"Tsubasa, please, Touma and I have been really worried about you."

"That voice, Itsuki?" Tsubasa thinks to herself.

"Please Tsubasa, you haven't gone to school in a while."

She reluctantly unlocks the door.

"Tsubasa I-" Itsuki walks in and sees what's become of his best friend.

The once radiant and shining girl he knew...

The girl who pulled him from his loneliness...

"Itsuki listen, I don't want to be an idol anymore." Tsubasa tells him with down shot eyes.

"Tsubasa..."

"Sis is dead. There's no point in becoming an idol. I'll never be as good as her anyways."

"NO!" Itsuki shouts, getting her to actually look at him.

"The Tsubasa I know wouldn't ever say something like that!"

"But Itsuki, she-" He cuts her off.

"Ayaha is not dead." Itsuki says.

"What?"

"Ayaha is not dead." He repeats.

"Isn't this what you told me, Touma, and your family?"

"I know it's just... I was just being stupid. Sis is-"

"NO!" He cuts her off again.

"You... You still remember what happened that night, right?." He looks at her

"Of course I do! Sis... she disappeared right in front of me..."

"It was you who told us that disappeared doesn't mean dead. It was you who said that she's still out there somewhere..." Tears start forming in his eyes.

"But that's not... If she's not dead, then w-where is she..?" 

"I don't know... You don't know, but don't you want to know?"

Then, another voice is heard.

"Tsubasa, you convinced me and Itsuki that she's still alive."

"Huh, Touma?" She recognizes the voice.

"You did. Don't you want to know what exactly happened that night?" Itsuki asks.

"I..."

"Do you!?" Touma asks.

"I..."

The thoughts her family put into her head...

The things everyone said to her...

She knew now...

There were people who believed her.

At that moment she knew.

She wouldn't believe them.

"I... I do! I want to know what happened that night! I want to find her!"

Memories of her resolve come flooding in.

"Forget what they tell me! They didn't see what happened that night!"

"I-I want to be an idol!" There's a new determination in her eyes.

"HELL YES!" Touma puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll learn what happened that night! I'll prove them all wrong!"

"Don't forget Tsubasa, we'll be here too." Itsuki gives her a small smile.

"Thank you... Itsuki, Touma, thank you... Wait for me sis... I'll find you!"

Tsubasa got better.

She had her friends.

They believed her when everyone didn't.

It was all she needed.

Her family stilled worried for her, but seeing her so happy every time she talked about finding her sister made them think of it for the best.

It all went well.

She went back to her upbeat self while solving the mystery that was the Mass Disappearance.

All while having her friends right by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first attempt at angst...


End file.
